Hold open rods are well known in the both the automotive industry and the aviation industry. Hold open rods hold open a door or hatch after being opened manually or automatically. They support a considerable amount of weight, particularly in the aviation industry. It is desirable that the rods function correctly and do not malfunction in supporting this weight.
Generally the rods include two cylindrical telescoping tubes, a first tube disposed inside a second tube, an inner and outer tube, respectively. In the resting position, the inner tube is generally located almost entirely within the outer tube. The inner tube can be extended to a designated position to hold open the door or hatch. At this extended position, the tubes are locked in place, holding open the door for a period of time. Such locking prevents the inner tube from retracting into the outer tube and also permits the tubes to withstand the weight of the door or hatch. The locking mechanism can only be released by an operator.
It has been known that the locking mechanism holding the rods in the extended position can deteriorate over time. Further, in some applications, the locking mechanism that is positioned to ride along the exterior wall of the inner tube, causes grooves or indentations to be formed on the exterior wall which can be unsightly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved locking mechanism that functions over long periods of time, holds large loads and does not cause unsightly grooves on the rods.